Piano
by FicheCeist
Summary: PG For some language. After a particularly viscous argument, Kagome leaves for her time. To make it up to her, Inuyasha heads after her, and discovers her playing an unfamiliar instrument... mostly fluff- R&R!


ok, ok, I know I should be working on my other fics... but I'm a sucker for one-shots. Gotta love em. And while Kagome probably doesn't play piano, hey. It's fanfiction!

Disclaimer: It's a lie, I'm telling you! _I_ own them! Really!

...I wish.

Onward ho!

Would you hurry up! God, you humans are so freakin'_ slow_! Inuyasha called out behind him, losing patience with the humans that were meandering down the path.

Calm down, Inuyasha, it's not like there's some big rush to get where were're going, wherever that is, Kagome replied, looking up from her conversation with Shippo, who was getting a piggyback from her.

Yes there is! There are Shikon shards out there, and that bastard Naraku is just running around the countryside with free reign, and- He quieted, looking forwards and continuing to walk on.

Kagome ran to catch up with him, peering anxiously at him,

He muttered, looking away.

What is it? C'mon,It's nothing, okay! That's all you ever do, pester, pester, pester! Can't I have a single moment of peace!

By now they were standing in the middle of the road, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku looking on, shaking their heads.

Oh, so that's how it is? She retorted angrily. I know what you're thinking. Kikyo, isn't it?Huh? Wh-Don't play the innocent with me! She cut in angrily. I could say the same to you, that's all you ever do, think about _her_!Yeah, well I'm no worse than you, flirting with Kouga and Hobo like the little whore that you are! The forest was silent, his voice echoing through the trees.

Kagome turned to face Sango, rage twisting her features and her aura emanating cold anger.

She asked, voice deadly calm.

Sure, Kagome-chan, She shooed Kirara off her shoulder, watching Kagome climb on her, then turning to glare at Inuyasha as they took off for the well.

You've really done it this time, Inuyasha...

Kagome bit back a scream of rage as she towel-dried her hair. At a knock, she threw open the door forcefully, glaring down at Souta.

What do you want! She snarled.

U- um... is Buyo in there? He asked meekly.

No! He isn't! Anything else! When he shook his head, she slammed the door, the walls shuddering in protest. 

The next day, she went to school, stomping through the halls with an expression of perpetual anger on her face. During lunch, she finally cracked. Excliaming loudly and yelling occasionally, she told her friends what had happened (the abbrieviated version). As she left the cafetieria, she paused for a moment.

What're you lookin' at! She growled.

You, Kagome, Ayumi sighed, the vending machine is looking straight at _you_.

That afternoon, she sat down on the piano bench, flexing her fingers. She hadn't taken a lesson in years, but maybe she still had the knack...

Her back ramrod straight, she began to play the only song she ever learned by heart. It didn't have a name, but it could be described in many ways... haunting, beautiful, endearing, not to mention long and complicated.

Kagome, please don't pound. It's a piano, not a drum, Her mother called, listening from the kitchen.

_Guess my anger's showing... _she thought, sighing.

After a few minutes of playing and concentrating only on the music, all the anger left her and she simply went with the music, smiling slightly as she played, the music flowing forth.

Inuyasha climbed from the well, grumbling.

Why should I apologize? I mean... He stalked off in the direction of Kagome's room, the echoes of Sango, Shippo, and Miroku's voices ringing in his ears.

She wasn't there.

Where is she... He walked out her door, following the freshest scent, although the whole house was permeated in her wonderful scent. Throwing himself over the railing of the stairs, he landed softly behind Souta, who didn't even look up from his book.

His sensitive ears twitched, and he cocked his head, listening. In the doorway of a wide, airy, room, the gloomy grey afternoon outside was banished by the soft glow of a lamp'.

The lamp' was resting on a large, shiny black object in the middle of the room. Kagome was sitting on a bench near it, her slender fingers dancing over the keys. Her eyes were closed, but the most beautiful sound he had ever heard was pouring forth.

He was about to go over to her, when he caught a whiff of salty tears.

_Oh, crap..._

The music stopped briefly as she reached up and angrily flicked the tears away, her open eyes revealing blue-grey orbs as turbulent and stormy as the rain clouds outside. Then she stiffened, catching sight of him standing in the doorway. Her eyes grew cold and angry.

What do you want. Her voice, too was frosty and listless.

He mumbled something.

I said I'm sorry, okay?

Her face reflected shock, tears frozen on her lashes.

Hey, you don't have to look _that_ shocked, He said, quickly falling back on his preferred outlook, anger.

Well... I...um, She stuttered, stunned.

What's that? he gestured to the piano.

What- oh, the piano! She seized upon a more normal topic gratefully.

His tongue stumbled around the unfamiliar word.

Yes! You play it, see... She launched into the song with renewed vigor, so that what had been before a melancholy tune was now a happy, skipping melody.

He ran his hand over the top of the piano, his claws clicking slightly on the polished surface.

Don't scrape the finish please, Inuyasha, She said absent-mindedly, a content smile on her face.

_She's beautiful..._ he thought, staring at the raven-haired girl.

Huh? You say something?

He blushed. _Did I say that outloud! _He thought frantically.

Uh, um, I said the song was beautiful, he flustered, panicking.

Thank you, Inuyasha, She beamed up at him.

_Yep_, he thought contentedly, _I'll take her smiles over tears anyday._

And he sat there and listened to her play as the rain poured down outside, the lamp shining a dim and cozy glow over both, safe and warm, in their own little world.  
__

  
So... wadja think! And yes, it is kinda short, I know.

Short and sweet!

Review!


End file.
